


Baking Competition

by sneezefiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Baking Competition, F/M, Fluff, Michelle Jones cannot bake, Ngl I hadn't planned on writing this, One Shot, Or cook at all honestly, Precious Peter Parker, but oh well, highschool relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezefiction/pseuds/sneezefiction
Summary: MJ and Peter get a bit competitive with cupcake baking and end up revealing some mutual feelings





	Baking Competition

Michelle has never been much of a baker. Pretty much living off of boxes of mac n’ cheese and oreos, she knew that the Academic Decathlon’s first bake sale tomorrow was really not within in her skill set. However, AcaDec coach, Mr. Harrington, convinced her that to be a “spunky captain” and to raise money for an official club space in the school, she would have to contribute at least a little bit.

As MJ shifts her way out the crowded Midtown high school entrance, she settles on cupcakes as her baked good of choice. It couldn’t be that hard? Everyone likes cupcakes. And anyone could just find one of those pre-mixed packages, toss an egg in there somewhere, and add whatever liquid was necessary.

It was just science. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

“MJ! Hold up, did you actually sign up for the bake sale?” The voice of Ned bounding up behind MJ’s hooded figure drew her out of her thoughts.

“Ahh yep. Cupcakes. Fun.” Her reply monotone, as she heads down the sidewalk toward the direction of the nearest grocery store to get the stupid “bake” part of the bake sale out of the way.

“Oh that’s cool! I think I’m making brownies, but I’m pretty sure Peter is also gonna make cupcakes.” Replies Ned, keeping pace beside her.

As if Peter’s ears perked up at the sound of his name, MJ turns around just in time to see Peter hustling to catch up with his friends.

“Did somebody say cupcakes? Aunt May taught me how to make some killer angel food cake cupcakes a couple years ago actually! I honestly don’t think there’s a better recipe… or baker out there.” Peter grins as he makes eye-contact with Michelle.

_A possible challenge? Oh, this might actually get interesting._

“Feeling confident aren’t we, Peter?” MJ quips, “I’ll have you know that I make the best red velvet cupcakes.”

A smirk forms of Peter’s lips and MJ can’t help but question why in the world she would say that when she hasn’t even touched flour before, nonetheless baked a single thing her life. That’s fine though, she’ll just be buying something from that Betty Cracker… Croquet… whatever. That baking lady she sees on the packaging in the grocery stores for cakes and cookies.

“Ooh I like a competition.” MJ knows a lightbulbs gone off in his head when Peter eyes light up. “How about you both come over tonight and we can have a… a bake off! Aunt May will be volunteering at a homeless shelter in Brooklyn and won’t be back till tomorrow morning so we won’t be bothering her.”

Ned cuts in, “I’ve actually got a chemistry project to finish up with Betty tonight, so I’m gonna have to pass this time. Speaking of which, I really need to get going, but you guys have fun with that.”

“Ah, no that makes sense. Have fun with Betty.” Peter winks and Ned rolls his eyes as his cheeks turn a bit red, “We’re just gonna talk about science and preservatives… and stuff,” he says, walking away a little faster.

Parker doesn’t look at all bothered, instead he almost looks… excited?

MJ, still making her way to the store, pauses, trying to wrack her brain for a way out of this. But it also doesn’t help that she has a pretty big crush on Peter, so a night alone with him is pretty tempting. Not that she’s a super mushy person, but wouldn’t anyone want to snatch up a night with the guy they sketch in their notebook every night? The logic is there… but it also sounds a tad creepy.

MJ turns her face away from Peter as she feels her face turn pink and finally comes up with a response, “Wow loser. Someone sounds like they’re pretty enthusiastic about sugar-loaded snacks. Really though, I have a lot of homework today and I really don’t think your Aunt May’s gonna appreciate us messing up her kitchen.”

Peter raises an eyebrow, “MJ you literally never care about doing your homework until the last second and have you met May? She’s basically the master of getting the kitchen covered in food!”

Well great. In the next 4 or so hours I’ve got to figure out how to ACTUALLY bake some decent cupcakes so that this weirdo doesn’t realize that I’m lying about this whole, “I can totally beat you in a cupcake baking competition” thing. Who even says stuff like that?

MJ faces Peter with a face that practically screams ‘you’re a dork,’ though in reality she was already regretting signing up at all, “Ugh okay fine. How does 7:00 sound? I need to go by the store and get the uh… things.”

“Yeah that works! I need to get stuff for cupcakes too so I’ll just tag along I guess.” Peter starts to keep stride with MJ.

_Wait what? No, no, no, no, no. I don’t even know what the hell I need to buy!_

“Yeah, sure.”

_NOT yeah sure. MORE LIKE WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS. This is not like me at all. Even if I do get to see some super cute, domestic side of Peter with flour in his loose, curly hair. Okay… maybe kind of worth it. Focus MJ!_

She automatically facepalms, looking up to give the clouds a look that screams, “Help me I’m an absolute idiot.”

_But the clouds can’t save me now. Or like ever. Because haha, they’re just clouds. MJ what the heck, your inner-monologue is so strange_, the little voice in her head says as it questions her own bizarre humor.

Peter slightly tilts his head, seeming to notice her moment of unease, as her face scrunches in thought. Well this is new, Peter muses.

MJ snaps back into the moment just as a look of understanding suddenly covers Peter’s face her odd expression and awkward silence giving him the wrong idea, “Hey, if you don’t wanna come over or something I totally get it… like it would just be the two of us and stuff so like uh… it makes, uh, sense. Wouldn’t want to make y-”

MJ cuts in faster than she means to, “No!” Oops, “I mean, ah, no. I’m totally fine with it, just trying to remember that recipe. It has to be in my phone somewhere.” She finishes and quickly pulls the phone out of her hoodie’s pocket.

Peter breathes out a sigh of relief.

After 15 minutes of small-talk, MJ lets out her own sigh when they finally make it to the entrance of the supermarket. They agree to split up to find their ingredients, MJ solely relying on google for a last minute red-velvet recipe, since her boxed cupcake idea is out of the question. Thanks a lot, Peter.

MJ goes in search of the eggs, buttermilk, canola oil, and unsalted butter as Peter heads down the aisle to find the flour, baking soda, and salt.  
What even is buttermilk? Sounds nasty, she rolls her eyes.

After all the items are gathered and a few middle-fingers raised at one another from afar, Peter and MJ head to the check out.

It’s already 6:00 PM?? I don’t even have time to head home or figure any of this out! MJ groans and almost as if Peter had read her mind says, “Y’know you can just come over now if you want to! It won’t take too long to get set up and start baking.”

He grins that sweet, puppy-dog like smile and MJ can’t say no. Or anything for that matter because the girl doesn’t have any real excuses.

“Well the sooner we get started the sooner I can go home and sleep.”

“Hey! Rude!” Peter gives her a playful nudge and she almost smiles.

_This boy’s got me wrapped around his finger and he doesn’t even know it._

They make their way back to Peter’s place, making sure to critique random strangers outfit choices saying things along the lines of, “That’s not very cash-money of them.”

Making their way up the steps to the brown-haired boy’s apartment, Peter opens the door.  
“Mi casa es su casa…? Is that how that phrase goes? Whatever. I’m a science nerd, not a professional translator.”

MJ rolls her eyes.

“Peter, I’ve been to your place before, don’t get all formal on me now that Ned isn’t here.”

Oh. Right, that again.

Silence falls over the two of them for a few short seconds as they’re reminded that it really is just the two of them.

Plus a lot of strange hormones, feelings, and baking to do.

“Okay,” Peter cuts into her thoughts. “Well we need to get everything together. Let’s head into the kitchen and you can show me how good you are in the kitchen. WAIT! That didn’t sound right sORRY!” He starts to laugh, though Peter is clearly embarrassed.

“Oh, so you not only can you bake, manage to drag me into a cook off, but now you’re sexist too? What has the world come to!” MJ comments through a smirk, dripping with sarcasm.

Still laughing at himself, Peter pushes to actually get started cupcake-making.

“Fine, fine, fine, whatever! Let’s just start, because I actually want to eat a cupcake or two before this is over with.”

The rest of the night goes suspiciously well. MJ almost forgets that she’s never touched a whisk in her entire life. Peter seems to notice that the baking skills that Michelle calls “Rusty” are actually more non-existent than anything. This girl had no idea how to crack an egg or whisk together ingredients without getting half the shell in the batter or spilling at least some of the mix onto the cold floor. Needless to say, Michelle fights for her integrity, claiming that she absolutely knows what she’s doing and she’ll “kick anyone’s ass” that says she isn’t capable of baking a decent batch of the “stupid cupcakes.” Between the two teens, there’s more snickers ringing through that kitchen than in any candy bar factory in America.

This is about the time when Peter looks up to see a smiling, but quite focused, MJ. A very rare, blessed sight. He could honestly take a picture, pin it, hang it on a wall, put it on his desktop home screen. It was just. That. Precious. His lips subconsciously turn upwards in a smile, giving the tall girl a look that just screams, “I adore you and you don’t even realize it.”

He started having feelings for Michelle Jones a few months after Liz left their highschool. He always knew Liz was a long shot. She was older, her dad tried to murder him awhile back, the usual. Not to make light of a solemn situation. He cared a lot about Liz. She was amazing, smart, talented, not to mention probably a model. But it wouldn’t have worked even if she hadn’t moved away.

MJ on the other-hand… Just wow. Peter had been too caught up in chasing Liz that he missed MJ who’d been sitting right across the table from him for a couple of years now. The girl with enough spunk, puns, charm, beauty, and wit to blow even Tony Stark’s mind. A girl that played life on the down low. Someone who strove for authenticity and honesty, though her words may be a little too blunt at times.

Most importantly, MJ knew. Knew that she needed friends. Knew her strengths and weaknesses. And she could make him grin wider and laugh harder than anyone he’s ever met. Maybe even more so than Ned himself. She was real and raw. A balance that Peter craved and quite honestly needed in a life full of tragedy, confusion, and secrets.

Peter realizes through his tiny inner-monologue that he’s literally been staring at her for several minutes instead of pouring the rest of his batter into the cupcake pan, but luckily MJ is too wrapped up in getting the steps to her recipe right to notice. He refocuses himself on his task and breaks the cozy silence.

“I’m gonna go ahead and put mine in the oven, are you ready yet?”

“Yep, let’s fire this thing up.”

The cupcakes are placed gently in the oven.

After successfully surviving the “I have never baked in my life and Peter has probably already seen through that” crisis, MJ’s mind suddenly switches back over to Peter. More specifically the fact that she was entirely aware of the staring that took place as she was mixing everything together. Luckily, her blush was hidden by her darker skin and the coils in her hair, but it doesn’t make her heart slow it’s beating at all.

Peter had always been a person of interest. Always running off, going on strange trips, adventures… internships. His bubbly, nerdy personality would convince anyone that he was the least mysterious person in the world. Just an ingenious, brown-eyed teen with an unhealthy obsession with legos and chemistry. MJ saw right through that. There was something special about Peter that just hadn’t yet been revealed. As Michelle eventually became one of his best friends, she observed him in order to figure out his true personality and identity.

She began to see his burdens, passions, and strength. Mental and ahem physical strength. But it was true. Peter puts the weight of worlds on his back. Whether it be for AcaDec or his very quiet internship with Mr. Stark, the kid put his all into it. He was basically the opposite of MJ. I mean, yeah, she generally cared about what she was interested in. She cares for her family, does all her homework, and is pretty damn amazing at figuring out people, their motivations, their intentions, etc… But she remained pretty apathetic. Not chasing after anything that could get her hurt or make her too vulnerable.

But Peter sparked something in her. Inspired her to look outside of her own little world and open her eyes to what people need. A world in which she could do everything in her power to help others with her gifts. And Peter was a shining example of that. This was a balance MJ decided she needed, thus falling head-over-heels for the cupcake baking boy right in front of her.

Peter looks over to MJ who immediately starts cleaning up her mess, almost like she’s avoiding eye-contact. Peter summons up the courage to inch toward her, reaching a hand into the soft, twirly pieces of hair, brushing through them.

“You’ve got so much flour in your hair. Like an entire package of it. I have no idea how you did that.”

MJ keeps her cool, but locks eyes with him with a mock offended look on her face.

“You’re not doing too hot yourself, Peter.” She places a hand down on his wavy, reddish brown head of hair, lifting it off to reveal the palm of her hand covered in flour.

“Are you serious?” He says grinning, “How’d that even get there? You did this!”  
“Excuse you! I tried my best today, loser.”

“Pretty soon we’re gonna see who the real loser is.” Peter snickers.  
“I’ll throw on a movie while this stuff bakes, but please for the love of God help me get this stuff out of my hair, because ew.” Wow, smooth Peter.

The lights seemed to dim as they take a seat on the couch in the cozy living room in front of the TV screen. As some random drama film starts to play, it grows comfortably quiet and MJ begins to run her hands through Peter’s brown locks. At first he immediately stiffens at the touch, but after a minute she notices that he leans into the touch. MJ is acutely, entirely, completely, fully aware of the position they’re in. Same for Peter.

The longer the movie plays the closer they magically seem to get. First Peter’s back is mostly to MJ. Then it turns to arm and arm. Then leg to leg. Eventually, Peter is basically leaning on MJ as she periodically brushes her hand back through his hair. Every move calculated and calm, but wildly tense. The world sinks to the background and it becomes just the two of them.

MJ decides to move in just a little closer as Peter also turns around to comment on a scene in the movie and their noses brush. Time is still. And they’re staring at each other, both red in the face.

“Hey” Peter breathes.

  
Okay MJ, screw it, “I like you.” She states a little more matter-of-factly than she'd planned.

Peter blinks. Then blinks again as his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Wait what?”

“For awhile actually.”

“I mean… I just- like I didn’t expec-”

MJ grows a bit impatient and slightly nervous. Not the response she expected right off the bat.

“If you’re not interested that’s fine, I understand, but I thought that maybe, uh, because of everything... I don’t know. It just made-” She starts to pull back off the couch.

Peter grabs her arm before she can move any further, “Hey, hey, hey, hey no I do! But I was not expecting that from you.” She gives him a confused look. “What I mean is that I totally thought I was gonna have to say it… I never know what to expect from you though. You’re a total mystery.” He smiles gingerly.

“Well I hope you can at least expect this.” She leans in gently, taking his lips between her own, hands placed cautiously on the sides of his face.  
His reaction is uncharacteristically slow, but Peter pulls himself out of the daze and raises his hands, entanglinging his fingers in her still flour-dusted hair.

And it’s heavenly. Fluttering lashes. Legs shifting to be on top of the other’s. Fingertips lightly grazing skin from the arms, to the neck, back to the face, and then into each other’s. It’s slow, paced, and delicate. Both hyper-aware of each other’s touch and careful to keep the other comfortable and calm.

One kiss ends and another begins, taking in the feeling of delight, adoration, and all the mesmerizing sensations that go with finally physically connecting to your favorite person.

In most cases, spending a half hour making out with the person you’re obsessed with is completely acceptable. However, reality had slipped their minds, because in the kitchen the cupcakes were burning to an absolute crisp.

They break apart at the same time as though a mental alarm went off.

**“THE CUPCAKES.”** Screamed in unison definitely echo throughout the entire apartment complex.

Peter races to the oven, searching for an oven mitt. MJ opens the ovens in an effort to let the heat out, but only fills the apartment with smoke. Disaster.

The cupcakes are removed, the fire alarm is on, and the soft, sweet moment they just shared is now covered in smoke and fire extinguishing foam found just below the kitchen sink.

“Mr. Harrison is going to kill us.” Mutters MJ

“Not if Aunt May kills us first.”

Still dazed, Peter sighs and runs a hand through his hair. His eyes meet Michelle’s and his face squishes into a dopey grin. 

He tilts his head and in the cheesiest way possible exclaims, “But cupcakes or not, you’re worth it.”

MJ might’ve puked if it been any other guy. Instead she uncharacteristically bubbles over in a fit of giggles, because WOW it’s been a weird night. And also... because Peter is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first try at any kind of fan-fiction. I know it's rough, but I needed something to get my mind off of some weird circumstances. Please let me know what improvements I can make, what you liked, or just say hey in the comments. I'd love to know your thoughts~


End file.
